I Am Your Cure
by Juria
Summary: When life comes crashing around Kurenai, it'll take someone special to help her regan her senses. Enjoy!


I Am Your Cure

By: Juria

Notes: I own nothing, Kishimoto has it all!!! This is just a quick fic I did for a friend of mine for several reasons. Reason 1, She's sick, as in physically ill, or was at the time I thought of this. Reason 2, I wanted to. And Reason 3, there's no fics of this ship anywhere! What a crock!

Hiashi sat in the middle of his living room, the TV shut off, both of his daughters away, training, and just complete silence. However, silence doesn't last forever. Suddenly, Hinata came running through the front door. It had to have been important, given their checkered past. "Father, I need your help, it's Kurenai sensei!" she said in a panic, tears in her eyes. Hiashi's gaze turned to his older daughter, and he thought back to how, after the Chunin exams, he would try to change their relationship. Hiashi calmly stood up. "What's the matter?" he asked. "She hasn't eaten or slept in three weeks. She looks really terrible, and none of us know what to do. Please, help her."

20 minutes later…………………

Hiashi Hyuga stood at the door of Lady Kurenai's apartment, trying to hide the fact that this was one of the hardest things he had ever done. Finally, Kiba took the initiative and hammered on the door, all three members of Team 8 hiding in the bushes as their sensei hurled a brick out the window. "Go away!" came a drunken, yet tearful, reply. Hiashi swallowed hard, then opened the door. "Lady Kurenai?" he asked. Out of the shadows, a drunk and half-clothed Kurenai came, looking sick, very sick. "I thought I told you to leave." she said, turning her head and coughing. Hiashi practically ran over to her side, avoiding her sluggish punch, and noticing the blood in her hand. "What happened to you?" he asked, his voice filled with concern. Kurenai's lip quivered, then she finally broke down, falling into his arms. "Asuma." was the reply she gave him, before turning away from him.

This time, Hiashi picked up Kurenai, and, despite her protest, punches, kicks, and flirtations, managed to take her to the hospital. As nurses worked frantically, hooking Kurenai up to IVs, Hiashi and the members of Team 8 sat in silence in the waiting room. Slowly, the silence began to get to the three genin, causing even Shino to tap his fingers to the sound of heart monitors. However, all three members stopped once they noticed Hiashi staring at them, rather irritated. "Come on, let's go." Shino said, calmly yet quick heading for the door, Hinata and Kiba following behind.

Once outside, it was a bit different. "So Shino, did you plant the bug on my father?" Hinata asked. Shino gave a slight tilt of the head, and Hinata could have sworn she saw a smirk on his face. Kiba scratched his head. "Hinata, dear, there's more to this than Lady Kurenai's well-being, isn't there?" he asked with a grin. Hinata turned several shades of red and hid behind Shino. "U..um, no Kiba, whatever do you mean?" However, she turned around, and bumped into the real Kiba, who chuckled as Akamaru reverted back to his true form. Kiba smirked and Hinata blushed. "You're playing match-maker, aren't you?" Hinata hung her head in defeat, while Kiba just laughed.

Several days later, Kurenai regained consciousness, weakly turning to her right, and seeing Hiashi by her side, holding her hand, asleep. A weak smile formed on her pale face. Hiashi's eyes suddenly shot open and he pulled his hand away, until he felt Kurenai squeeze it. "Thank you." she said weakly, before pulling him towards her, and planting a kiss on his lips. *Oh Kami, that's gotta be the alcohol talking!* Hiashi thought in a panic, but not pulling away. Instead, he felt the urge to push forward, but he managed to let her pull away.

Over the following two years, Hiashi stayed by Kurenai's side, helping her along with her recovery, all the while, both getting closer and closer to eachother. Then, on August 17th, Hinata got the call from her little sister Hinabi while out on a routine mission, almost causing her to drop the phone, Hiashi had proposed to Lady Kurenai, and she had accepted! Not only did this cause an outrage by the Hyuga elders, mostly because Kurenai wasn't a noble, and there was nothing they could do to stop this, but it drew Hinata closer to both her sister and father, and on her 16th birthday, Hiashi swallowed his pride, and accepted Kiba as his future son-in-law.

Hiashi sat on the porch, calmly watching his daughters train, when he felt a pair of strong, feminine arms wrap around his neck, and felt Kurenai's soft, wet lips plant a kiss on his lips, this time without any IVs in her, thank the spirits. "She's getting bigger every day." Kurenai said with a smile. Hiashi nodded in agreement. "Yes, one day, Hinata will make a fine bride." he said. Kurenai shook her head. "I was talking about Hinabi." Hiashi almost choked on his tea.

The End.


End file.
